turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:United States Presidential Election, 1940 (The War That Came Early)
So we actually can't say for sure who the VP is. We know there is one, obviously. HT addresses "Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker", etc. during his speech asking for a war declaration, but no one bother's to say "VP X was an ok guy", or whatever. (The Speaker is unnamed, too, but c'mon, the Dems still have the majority, so it has to be Rayburn.) The conditions which saw Garner left out in OTL are still in place here: Garner didn't think FDR should run again, and had grown less enamored with the New Deal as time went on. Now, it needn't have been Wallace who replaced him, but since HT doesn't give us any other option at the moment, he works as a place holder as well as anyone else. Given HT's prediliction for doing unusual things with the POTUS and the fact that HT's killed Churchill off in this series so far, the identity of the VP may become very important soon enough. TR 16:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Republican VP Candidate Could it be presumed that Charles L. McNary is Wendell Willkie's running mate just like in OTL? Also, the election table says that Alf Landon was an Independent candidate, which is wrong. According to his article, he was an Isolationist Republican. -- 20:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :To the first question-no. Note that we don't presume Wallace was still FDR's VP. To the second-this is a function of the coding in the table. In order to get it to say "Isolationist Republican" we would have to create an additional template and coding. Since this is literally the only story to date where someone has run as an isolationist Republican, and is almost certainly the ONLY story where someone will run as an isolationist Republican, the idea of creating that type of code for this one case strikes me as a waste of time. I will consider dissenting opinions, however. TR (talk) 20:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::You won't hear any from me. Besides, I've really never taken seriously the one-night-only parties that independents create to give themselves vehicles to run. (I was in one of John Orman's classes when he hijacked the Connecticut For Lieberman Party to prove that very point.) Turtle Fan (talk) 22:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with one-offs not being coded. If there is a set of elections with one party, like the current US Libertarian Party, then coding probably should be done even if we have only one example within a work. I'm thinking of the Republican candidates in Southern Victory although the coding would have been done anyway. But one offs, like the Bull Moose or Dixiecrats, aren't worth it. ML4E (talk) 18:23, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I figured out a couple of things that made Jacob's proposed changes worthwhile, and I have done so accordingly. TR (talk) 20:45, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Well TR, thanks for that! Hard to believe that I made that request over 2½ years ago back from when I was just a wiki contributor. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:25, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Try finding something you wrote in '06. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:04, January 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::Who? I only began editing here under an account in the April of last year. However, I started editing here back in 2013 as a wiki contributor under two I.P address (my first one changed in 2014). I couldn't have edited here in 2006 since I was only 8 years old, had no idea this wiki existed, and only used the internet for gaming. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:15, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::No need to get defensive, I'm merely emphasizing the point that I too often have that experience, and in my case the dissonance can be even more extreme. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:47, January 4, 2019 (UTC)